Mission Mrs Blake
by P1nkPumpkin
Summary: Octavia want to get Bellamy and Clarke together so she sets them up. (Bellarke) (Linctavia) (rated M for the future) :-) (It has Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Jasper, Lincoln, Miller, Harper, Monty and others) :-)
1. Chapter 1

"I am telling you, Jasper, we have to. If we don't, they will be alone forever." Octavia said.

"I don't know, maybe." He said in response.

"Hell yeah we do. Besides, they are in love, they just don't know it yet, and I have a perfect plan to get them together." She said back.

"Okay, tell me then."

"Well, every day at three o'clock, without fail, Bellamy goes to the lake to wash off." She paused a minute for him to agree, and when he did, she continued, "So it is simple. We get Clarke to go clean off at 2:50, so when she is naked in the water and he comes and sees her there, he will be set off-guard. And knowing Bell, he will probably make a joke out of it, and she will be embarrassed and will want him to turn around so she can get dressed. But if I know my brother, he will just start to strip and jump in. So what do you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe he will just turn around and apologize? Or apologize and leave?" He replied nervously.

"Are you serious - have you meant my brother? There is an old word that was used a hundred years ago that fits him well – Cad."

"Well okay." Jasper said in response, "But how are we going to get Clarke go to the lake?"

"Don't worry, I can handle that."

Octavia stepped out of Jasper's tent and took a fast pace to the drop ship. She pushed through the tarp to find Clarke sorting herbs. "Hey, Clarke." Octavia said, stepping in.

"Oh hi, Octavia. What are you doing here; are you hurt?" Clarke said, taking a few steps closer to the smaller girl.

Before she could examine her, Octavia responded by putting her hands up in front of her, stopping Clarke. She said, "Oh no, nothing like that. I just came in to see if you were alright."

Clarke responded with, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Clarke, no offense, but you look really crummy and people are wondering if you are alright."

"Really, Octavia, do I look that bad? I didn't know." She said, a little upset.

"Yeah, but that is alright. You can go down to the lake and clean up." Octavia said, concerned, wrapping an arm around Clarke's shoulder and starting to guide her out of the drop ship.

"Well I guess you are right. I am mostly done anyway." She said in response, following. "I just need to grab my pack from my tent."

"Okay," She said, smiling at her.

Clarke grabbed her pack and left at the right time. Ten minutes later, Bellamy left too. Jasper and Octavia followed, being as quiet as they could. They found a spot behind a bush at the lake before Bellamy got there.

They saw Clarke; Jasper ducked his head so as not to look at her because she had none of her clothes on. Though she was in the water, only revealing the top of her breasts, being the gentlemen he was, Jasper did not look.

They were there only a second before they saw Bellamy coming, and ducked down so he did not see them as he approached the lake. Bellamy suddenly gasped when he saw Clarke, and then gulped. He kept walking until he was about ten feet from the water, and then said with his classic smug grin, "Hey, Princess, you look lovely."

(1/?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, he sees her. It's happening, Jasper - it's happening!" I whispered to him. He just rolled his eyes. "I finally did it; I set them up."

"Hey, Princess, you look lovely today." Bellamy said to Clarke.

 _It's happening. I can't believe it is happening._

"Ahhhh!" Clarke screamed at Bellamy. "Oh my God." She said, trying to cover herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I came to bathe like I always do at 3:00." Bellamy responded.

"Well, turn around!"

"Why?"

"So I can change!" Clarke said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said while turning around.

Octavia whispered to Jasper, "What the hell? Why is he turning around? This is Bellamy Blake, I don't understand."

Jasper responded. "Well, that means I was right."

"I just don't understand." She said back.

When Clarke was dressed, Bellamy apologized and said he would make it up to her.

Jasper and Octavia made their way back to camp. When they got to Jasper's tent, Octavia announced that someone had replaced her brother. She started to rant, "I just don't understand why the fricken hell he turned around and apologized. What do we do now?" She asked Jasper.

But before he could answer, Monty and Harper walked in. "Do what?" Monty asked, looking in between Jasper and Octavia.

Jasper looked at Octavia for a second, and then said as fast as he could get it out, "We got a plan to get Clarke and Bellamy together, but he did something unexpected."

Octavia looked at him, angry, and then just rolled her eyes.

"So what's the problem?" Harper asked.

"Well," Octavia said, explaining, "You see, he should have jumped in the lake or made a joke out of it - or anything except for what he did. I know him; he would not have just turned around."

"Well it is simple. He is in love with her, so he will do anything for her." Harper responded.

"Well that's probably it," Jasper said. "But what do we do now?"

The four of them sat there for what seemed to be forever. Then Monty said nervously, "Moonshine drinking party?"

They all looked at him for a second, before Octavia piped in and said, "Great idea." Then she gave orders to Monty and Jasper, "Make as much moonshine as you can before dark. Harper, go let Miller in on our plan and tell him that when Bellamy gets back, get him to come to our party. Does everyone know what their job is?" They nodded. "Then meet in the drop ship at 7:00." She said before walking out and jogging to Clarke's tent.

(Clarke's POV)

I was lying on my makeshift bed, trying to just drown out the rest of the day.

I just felt so embarrassed by the fact that Bellamy saw me half naked. I just wanted to disappear. Just as I was drifting off into a blissful sleep, someone burst into my tent loudly. I jolted up, startled.

"Oh, Octavia, it's just you." I said, trying to calm my breathing.

"Yeah, it's just me." She said in response, "Whatever – so, Clarke, some of us are having a drinking party and I was wonder if you wanted to come?"

"Oh, O', I would love to, but-"

"Great, I'll see you there." And she was gone.

"Octavia!" I yelled after her, but she did not hear me. "Great. Now I am stuck with going to this party."


	3. Chapter 3

(Bellamy's Pov)

It was about 4:00 when I got to the camp's gate. I yelled for them to open it. As I got in, I went straight to my tent. I dropped my bag, toed off my boots, and flopped on my makeshift bed. I just wanted to forget the day.

 _I hate myself. Why did I not turn around faster? I joked about it. God, what's wrong with me?_

There was a movement at my door. Miller stepped in and said, "Hey, Bellamy?"

"Yeah?" I answered back, still on my mattress.

"There's a small drinking party a few of us are throwing in the drop, and I was wanting you to come." He said.

"I don't think so, Miller. I want to go to bed early."

"Come on, Bellamy. It's only at 7:00, and I was thinking because Octavia and Clarke are going to be there, you would want to be there too." Miller said in response.

 _Octavia; my sister, my responsibility. And Clarke is going… I guess it won't be that bad._ I thought. "Alright, I'll go." I said in response.

(Clarke's Pov)

It was 7:00 right on the dot when I walked into the drop ship. There was small group of people in a circle; there was Octavia, Harper, Monty, Jasper, and Miller. I quickly took a seat next to Octavia where she was patting her hand next to her.

I reached to grab a bottle of moonshine, but she slapped it away. I pulled it back and looked at her, confused, and asked, "What?"

"We're not all here." She responded.

I nodded in agreement. We sat there making small talk, before Bellamy finally walked in and sat down. _He took his time, didn't he?_

He sat next to Miller. We sat, talked, and drank until one of the bottles was empty. Then we played a _truth or dare/spin the bottle_ hybrid game. Octavia went first.

It landed on Harper and she asked, "Truth or dare?"

Harper said, "Dare."

The dare was to down the rest of her drink. She did, and then it was my turn. It landed on Bellamy.

I asked, "Truth or dare?"

He said, "Truth."

I thought for a minute, and then asked, "Who was your first kiss?"

He looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly. He thought for a minute. All of us stopped and watched. Then he said with a smug grin, "I was fourteen and it was Rebecca Johnson."

We all nodded at the same time. It went from turn to turn until it was Bellamy's. It landed on me. _Great_.

He asked, "Truth or dare?"

I thought for a second. If I said dare, he might make me do something I'd regret, so I said, "Truth."

He asked the same thing I did, "Who was your first kiss?"

I smiled a minute, and then said, "Thirteen - Rebecca Johnson."

Everyone looked at me, shocked. Jasper started to choke on his drink. Miller just started laughing.

Bellamy was the first to ask, "What?!"

I responded, "I was testing the waters. And girls do have a different way of kissing than the guys."

He started laughing.

Octavia asked, "What is it like kissing a girl?"

The guys started laughing harder.

Harper backed her up, "Yeah, what is it like?"

I thought for a minute, and then said, "Softer. Strawberry tasting."

Bellamy interrupted, saying, "That's because Rebecca always had strawberry chapstick on."

I nodded and said, "That's true."

Miller said, "You both kissed the same girl."

We both looked at him, then at each other, and nodded.

Harper just said, "That's weird."

We all nodded and went back to the game. It was Harper's turn. It landed on Jasper. He picked dare. She dared him to kiss a guy. We all looked at him for a second, and then he leaned over and kissed Monty. Monty started gagging and spiting. We all laughed until our sides hurt.

On Octavia's turn, it landed on me and she asked, "Truth or dare?" I chose truth. She asked, "What is the worst thing you ever did?"

"Once I snuck in Well's bedroom while he was asleep, and took a black marker and drew a mustache on his face."

They all laughed. The night went by pretty fast, and we all finished eight bottles of moonshine. We all headed to our tents, drunk and probably unable to remember anything the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

(Octavia POV)

"Okay, guys, I will make sure that there is enough room in Clarke's bed. Then I will meet you by Bellamy's tent, okay?"

When I went to Bellamy's tent, Jasper, Monty, Miller and Harper were waiting. We all snuck into his tent, grabbed him, walked as quiet as we could to Clarke's tent, and put him next to her as quiet as we could. We put his right arm across her, then Harper put his clothes all over her tent, and Clarke's clothes the same. Then we all headed out.

When we were all back at the drop ship, Jasper asked "What if it doesn't work?"

"Of course it will. They are so drunk, they won't remember anything. And their clothes are everywhere. And to top it off, Clarke sleeps in her bra and underwear, and then my brother sleeps in his underwear, so I really think it will work." I responded.

Everyone agreed. Then we all headed to our tents and went to sleep.

(Clarke's POV)

I woke up from the sunlight streaming through the tent. Eyes still closed, I could tell it was about seven or eight - I don't know. But, God, my head hurts. Rolling over, I hit something. _God, please be my backpack._ I opened my eyes and there he was - Bellamy Blake. Oh no, what did we do?

I sat up abruptly. I looked around in my tent. I'm in underwear and bra.

"Oh my God, I am so in deep shit." I said to myself out loud.

He started waking up. I got up, looking for my clothes. He sat up, looked at me and around, and said, "Did we?"

"I don't know." I responded.

He looked confused, then said, "Shit, I knew I should not have drank that much."

"I know - I don't drink that much. Ever. What do we do now?" I said, buckling my pants.

"I don't know." He responded, getting up. He was only in his boxers. I handed him his pants, which I found. "Thanks," he said.

I nodded in response, grabbing my shirt. Putting it on, I said, "So what now?"

"I don't know." He responded as he sat down to put his boots on. Then he said, "Clarke, I am sorry."

"Bellamy, we are both adults. It is not your fault. Besides - all we know, nothing happened." I responded.

"Do you believe that?" He said back.

"No, but that's alright." He nodded.

"Look, Bellamy, I don't feel comfortable saying it, but I do like you a lot, and if this happen under different circumstances, I…"

He looked at me, confused, and then smiled at me. "You what?" He said, standing.

"I… I… I would do this," I said, leaning in and pressing my lips to his.

He put his arms around my waist, pulling me in tighter. I put my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his curly hair. It lasted only a minute, but when we pulled apart, we were both breathless, looking at each other

"I like you a lot too," He said back before kissing me again.


	5. Chapter 5

-(Octavia's POV)-

The five of us were sitting around the burnt-out campfire, eating our breakfast. It was still early, so the only ones up except the few of us were the nightshift guards and dayshift guards changing out.

All of us were just sitting quietly, and poor Harper drank a little more than she should of. I had told her that we were going to drink a little but the bulk of it was for Bellamy and Clarke. She had rolled her eyes. I told her again this morning, but that was the most of the talking. We just waited to see what had happened with them.

When it got a little later, Finn and Raven sat down with the group. Raven said, "Good morning." We all half smiled or nodded.

After a short period of silence, Finn asked were Clarke was and I responded with, "Oh, she's still asleep. She probably won't get up until seven." He nodded in response.

-(Clarke's POV)-

We stayed in the deep, hot kiss for a minute before we broke it. His arm wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck, we both smiled and stared at each other breathlessly.

Finally, I broke the silence. "How long?"

He looked confused for a minute, then said, "How long what?"

I smiled then and said as steady as I could, "How long did you know you liked me _that_ way?"

He looked taken back, but then with his classic smug grin, he said, "When you killed Atom when I could not." I look stunned. That was over two months ago. Before I could say anything, he said "How about you?"

I smiled a minute, then said, "When you saved me from that grounder trap."

He smiled at me for a minute before saying with the smug grin I had grown to love, "Princess, that was the day after we landed. I was a real dick to you then."

I giggled, then said, "I am not saying I was proud about it. But yeah, I liked you a lot. Even back then."

He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me again - except this time it was softer. When he pulled away, he said, "Princess, I would love to stay like this all day, but I got a lot of work to do around camp, and-"

"Yeah, me too." I said, interrupting him. He nodded, giving me a quick peck on the lips before heading for the door. But I caught his wrist before he could get out, "Bellamy?"

He stopped, turning around confused, and said, "What?"

I stumbled over what to say, and then finally said, "Bellamy, I think we should keep whatever we have here-" I said, gestured in between the two of us, "-a secret."

He looked at me, even more confused. "Why?"

"Well," I started, "Because it might cause trouble in camp, you know?"

He hesitantly nodded in agreement. "Okay, but I don't think I could live if it was forever."

I smiled at him a minute, then I kissed him lightly. I turned to put my sneakers on. He smiled at me, and then we both walked out in different directions.

-(Octavia's POV)-

It was a few minutes, and then there they were. Clarke and Bellamy walked out. She was blushing and Bellamy was stone cold.

The most amusing part of it all was Finn. He turned ten shades redder and balled his fist when he saw them walk out like that. It took all I had to not break out laughing. It means only one thing when two people walk out of a tent like that - unless you know what the five of us know.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Raven said, "It looks like the Princess got lucky." She giggled.

We all laughed, but Finn said nothing. He just got up and took after Clarke.


	6. Chapter 6

(Bellamy's POV)

I decided that I would get a hunting party and head out. So with a fast pace, I headed to my tent without making eye contact with anyone to change. I stepped in, pulled my shirt over my head, pulled on my favorite blue shirt, and grabbed my pack before heading out. I grabbed some rations and kissed O on the top of her head as I sat next to her.

"Good morning, O." I said with a smile.

She looked at me weird, and then said with an odd smile, "Morning, Bell'."

 _That's odd,_ I thought to myself. I looked at everyone else and they had the same expression. _Oh well, it's probably nothing._

"So, Miller, what do you think about a hunting party?" I said, trying to get out of this awkward staring contest.

"Sounds good. Do you want me to get a group together?" He said in response, starting to get up.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." I said as I got up also. He nodded as he went to walk away. "Hey, Miller." I yelled after him. He stopped and looked at me. "We leave in thirty minutes, okay?" He nodded as he went running to his tent. I said to O, "I will see you later, okay?"

She nodded as I headed to the drop ship.

(Clarke's POV)

I stepped into the drop ship; I had medicine to sort and probably some minor injury to fix. No one was there. _That's great. That means I have a minute before people will come wanting me to check something or change their bandage._

I headed over, grabbing a couple bottles and my makeshift molder and pestle. I sat down at the table to sort herbs. Now I have time to think.

 _I feel so embarrassed, but happy at the same time. Bellamy finally knows, and on top of that, he feels the same way. Our only problem is we have to keep it a secret, because if we don't, it could cause problems. Finn would get angry, and we just can't deal with that right now. Oh well; we can make it our own little secret for a while._

I was broke out of thought when Finn walked in. I looked up from what I was doing and said with a smile, "Oh, good morning, Finn." He looked angry. He did not respond. "Finn, is everything alright?" I said, still with a smile. He took a few steps closer, his fist balled at his sides. I gave him a confused look before I stood up and said, "Finn? Answer me."

And then he finally said in a gravely voice, "Clarke, did you sleep with Bellamy?"

I felt shocked. _What do I say? I don't know; I drank so much, we could have or could not have. But I have to tell him something, and not let him know that Bellamy and I are kind of together._

I thought for a second, and then said as clear as I could. "No. Why would you say that?"

He looked less upset and relaxed his fists, saying, "Oh, well, because you both left your tent earlier… just a few minutes ago."

 _Shit. Think!_ "Oh, because he and I got up really early this morning and were talking about rations and water."

He nodded, then said, "Sorry," and walked out.

I sat back down and turned back to my work. When Bellamy walked in, I turned and looked at him. He had a huge smile on his face. I looked at him for a second, and then said, "What are you smiling about?"

He looked at me confused, and then said, "Because I'm happy."

I smiled back at him and stood up, walking over. I looked around to make sure we were really alone; then I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We just stood there in each other's arms for a second before I broke it. We unwrapped our arms from around each other. I took a few unsteady steps back and sat in my chair.

He stayed there, standing, looking at me for a second before saying with an even bigger smile, "Well, I am happier now."

I chuckled and waved for him to sit down. He grabbed one of the others chairs and sat down. I smiled for a second before saying, "So, Bellamy Blake, what are you going to do today?"

He smiled at me before saying, "Well, Clarke Griffin, I am going to go with the hunting party to get some food."

I nodded and said, "Okay." He started to get up to leave. "Oh, and Bellamy." He stopped and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Finn came and asked me why you were in my tent this morning, and I told him that we were both up really early this morning, and were talking about rations and water. Okay?"

He nodded, and just before he was completely gone, he said, smiling again, "I'll see you later, okay?"

I smiled back and said, "Okay," and he was gone.

I turned back to my work, thinking I couldn't wait to see him later and that it is going to be harder to keep this a secret than I thought.

… Author's Note…

Sniffle "ugly cry" that kiss got me :_-0 sorry y'all :-)

Thanks you all for being so devoted it means a lot.

So yeah the usual Please review and favorite. And please give ideas. :-) thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

(Octavia's Pov)

I was sitting by the fire, watching the camp starting to wake up… And listened as Finn explained Clarke's half-assed explanation. It took all my strength not to burst out laughing.

I looked over, and Jasper and Monty were beat red. Poor Harper could not take it; she turned red too, and then got up and went to her tent. We all could hear her laughing - hard. That made it harder on the rest of us to keep a straight face.

Finn looked at us, confused, and said, "What was that about?"

Jas and Monty looked at me nervously.

Because I am a beautiful genius and quick thinking, I looked at them for a second, then looked at him and said, "Oh, that; she's probably just laughing at Raven's joke. You know how she is. That was funny, by the way, Rae." I said laughing. "You know, looks like the Princess got lucky." I said, laughing harder.

I leaned over and kicked Jasper to get him and Monty to laugh. He looked offended, then got the message and started laughing too. Finn looked at us like he didn't buy it, but after a minute, he brushed it off and got up, going to his tent with Raven.

It was a good thing too, because I don't think we could keep it up. I looked over at the drop ship and Bellamy walked out. I said, "That's odd; don't you think, Jas and Mon?"

They looked over and saw what I saw. Jasper said, "Yeah, but maybe he just stopped by to tell her he was taking a group to go hunting? Don't you think that could be plausible, O?"

I turned and gave him one of my "Don't Be Naïve" looks, and said, "Well, of course that could be plausible, Jasper, but when you talk about going hunting with a bunch of guys, do you walk away from that controversial flush?" He gave me a shocked look and Monty started laughing again. After a minute, when he said nothing in response, I said, "Well, Jasper, do you?"

He stuttered for a second, then said, "Well, no."

I smiled for a second, and then said, "Well, this means this is going to be easier than I thought. We just have to make sure they are together and then get it out in the open." I watched them for a second, then said, "And as soon they are together – official - I can be with Lincoln."

Jasper and Monty looked at each other for a second, then nodded in agreement.

Monty said, "So how are we going to do that?"

My smile widened and said, "Well you and I are going to go talk to Clarke. Jasper, I need you to get in the hunting group with Bellamy, okay?"

They both said, "Okay." Jasper took off to talk to Miller and tell him the plan, effectively getting in the group.

I looked over to Monty, and said, "Okay, let's do this thing." He smiled and we both jogged to the drop ship.

-Authors Note-

Oh Harper.

Well thanks for reading. :-) Please review and favorite. A big thanks to all of you; you guys are so awesome for reading :-)


	8. Chapter 8

(Octavia's Pov)

Monty and I stopped at the door of the ship. He turned to me with a scared look and said, "Octavia, I don't know what to say."

I looked at him for a second, then gave him a comforting smile and said softly, "I'll do the talking; you just nod and agree, okay?" He nodded in agreement. "Okay then," I said as I pushed the tarp out of the way and stepped in with Monty on my heels. I looked at her. She seemed not to notice that we were there. She was off in a daydream. I smiled at Monty - he seemed confused. I looked back at Clarke; she still wasn't out of it. I turned to Monty and said quietly, "Go tell Harper everything and tell to come here; we'll meet in my tent afterwards."

He nodded and took off.

(Clarke's Pov)

-Clarke's Daydream-

I'm out in the forest; the sun is perfect. Bellamy is with me, holding my hand. He helped me over a log. He grabs my other hand, pulling me to a open patch of grass, and kisses me. He moves his hands from mine to my back; I put mine on his neck, running my fingers through his hair. He picks me up; I wrap my legs around his waist and lock my ankles. He turned around and pushed me against a tree.

He pulled away from the kiss that made me miss it right away, and then he said, "Clarke? Clarke? Clarke?!"

Then everything changed - he disappeared.

-Out of Her Daydream-

I was in the drop ship and Octavia was there, waving her hand in front of my face, saying my name over and over again. Harper is standing behind her, smiling at me.

Shit, I was daydreaming.

I batted away O's hand and said, "What do you want?" They just smiled at me, "What?" I said again.

Then Octavia said, still smiling, "Well, Clarke, we've been standing here trying to get you out of that daydream of yours."

Shit, think fast, Griffin.

"Uh ohm, Octavia, ohm, what do you want?"

Both of the girls looked at each other, smiled, and then Harper said, "Come on, Clarke, we both know that you were thinking about Bellamy."

Oh my god, oh my god, they know. Great, I can't even keep it a secret for a day.

I thought for a second, then said with a nervous smile, "Octavia..."

(Bellamy's Pov)

I led the group out the gate; we were about two miles from camp - just getting in sight of the lake. I saw a deer; I drew my bow and had it in my sights, when that dumbshit Sterling decided he had it. He ran in front of me with his spear. It was too late; I shot my arrow and I hit him with it right in the shoulder.

He hit the ground, screaming in pain, and the deer got away. The entire group had a surprised look on their faces. I just shook my head and walked over to him.

I kicked him in the leg and said, "Sterling, what the hell?" He just cried more. I bumped him again and said, "Get up, we're going back to camp. Miller, Jones, go after the deer. Kill it and bring it back." They nodded and went running after it. I looked over at Sterling, and then said, "Jasper, grab a cloth out of your bag and wrap it around the arrow. He maybe a dipshit, but we don't want him to bleed out."

As soon as he was up, we started back to camp.

-Authors Note-

Thanks for reading and reviewing. :-) Please review and give ideas. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

-(Clarke's Pov)-

 _Shit, what to say?_

"Uh, Octavia," I said with a nervous smile. She just looked at me, waiting to for me to continue. I closed my eyes before saying, "Uh, Octavia, Harper, um, well…"

I was interrupted by someone yelling "Open the gate!"

My neck snapped over to the door before I got up and brushed past the two girls, running out. I pushed open the tarp hanging in front of the door. I jogged to the gate where I saw a pissed off Bellamy, a frighten Jasper, and a pale, bleeding Sterling,

I went to Sterling, checking his pulse before saying, "Jasper, get him in the drop ship." And then I turned to Bellamy and, saying, "What happen?"

He turned with his classic smug grin and said, chuckling, "That dumb shit ran in front of me just as I took the shot."

"Wow, that's shocking"

I said as I sent him a smile before saying, "What a dumb shit, right?" His smile grew from that comment, a lot like the one from this morning. I smiled at him for a second, and then said, shaking my head, "Well, uh, I need to get that arrow out, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He nodded and said, "Okay."

"Okay," I yelled back as I took off to the drop ship.

I walked back in the drop ship just as Octavia ripped out the arrow with Jasper holding him down. He was screaming. She just yelled at Harper, saying, "Moonshine," and a pale shaking Harper handed it to her.

Octavia tuck a swig of it before poured a big splash on the wound. Then taking the already threaded needle from Harper, she started sewing him up. After a couple minutes of me just standing there, stunned, she finished.

She stood back and said proudly, "Twenty-two stitches." Then she grabbed a bandage and some seaweed flakes, and put them on him. She said, "There you go, you big baby - all done." She turned around and saw me. I said nothing - just smiled at her before she said, "What, you and I both know this is the only way we could finish our conversation."

I smiled at her for a second before saying, "You did a good job, O'." I heard her grunt as I walked out.

I made my way over to my tent, hoping she would not follow. I pushed the flap of it back and stepped in. What I saw surprised me. I gasped and turned around.

….(Octavia's Pov)….

 _Jesus, she just_ left _._

"Ugh, I am so pissed right now, guys." I said, turning around to the sight of Harper shaking and Jasper still holding down a now passed-out Sterling. I just shook my head and said, "Jasper, you can let him go now." He nodded, letting him go. Then I said after thinking for a minute, "Harper, can you please go get Monty?" She nodded, taking off out the door. I opened my mouth to say something when a drenched-in-blood Miller burst in with his hand wrapped in a rag. I looked him up and down, raising my eyebrows. I said,

"What in hell happen to you?"

He chuckled then, saying, "I was showing Jones how to butcher a deer and he cut an artery and sprayed me."

I nodded, then said, "And your hand?" I smiled, "Ah - showing him how to cut in a way so the blood spraying won't happen and…"

He said looking at his hand, then finished, "I laid my hand open." I chuckled at that. He pointed at me with a pouting face, "Well I am glad my pain amuses you."

I just smiled and said, "Oh poor Miller." I guided him to the empty chair. I grabbed the moonshine and handed it to him to drink before I unwrapped his hand. I took the bottle from him, poured some of it on his hand, and started to stitch it up.

-Author's Note-

Thanks for reading, and please review and favorite. A big thanks to Aniphine for helping with these stories.


	10. Chapter 10

-Note-

sorry for the late update been crazy busy hope you like the chapter

….(Clarke's Pov)….

I stepped into my tent and there was Finn, all sprawled out, butt-ass naked in my bed. I gasped and turned around, saying harshly, "Finn, what the fuck! Why are you in my tent?"

I heard him laugh before saying, "Well I figured we could have some fun, that's all."

I scoffed at the comment, then said, close to yelling, "God, Finn, you have a girlfriend. Get dressed and get out now!"

I heard him get up and walk closer to me. He started rubbing my shoulders as if he thought that would make me change my mind. It did the exact opposite – it pissed me off. I elbowed him in the gut, turned around, and kneed him right in the privates. He bent over from the pain. I moved around him and pushed him outside into the mud. I grabbed his clothes and threw them at him.

Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and stared until I screamed at them, "Nothing to see here, get back to work!"

I turned and walked back into my tent. I sat down at my makeshift desk, fuming. _Who the hell does he think he is? God, now I am going to have to clean my bed. Ugh._

I was yanked out of thought by Bellamy coming into my tent with a smug grin. He sat on the edge of my bed, then said, face turning red, "I don't know if I should be proud or threatened."

I just rolled my eyes and said, throwing him a smirk, "He thought he'd get lucky. He was wrong." Then, looking away from him, I said, "Oh, and if I were you, I would not sit there."

He jumped up from where he sat so fast it was comical.

I giggled to myself at the sight of Bellamy Blake uncomfortable. He looked at me, confused for a second, then said very softly, "I want to know exactly, detail by detail, what happened."

I looked at him for a second before I got up from where I sat and stepped closer to him. I said as innocently as I could, "Why don't we talk about something more fun?" I batted my eyes as I grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to me.

He looked at me for a second, then slid his hands in the back pockets of my jeans and said, "You know I would like nothing more, but you said you wanted to keep this a secret."

I let out a huff, then gave him one of my best soft smiles, saying, "Well there is no one other than us here right now?"

He smiled, then bent his head and whispered in my ear, "That is true." He looked me in the eyes and softly pressed a kiss on my lips. Then he pulled back abruptly and said, "I hear someone coming." He pulled away from me just as Octavia walked in.

I sat back in my seat and she stopped abruptly, looking between us. Then she said, "Okay, quit the bullshit."

 _Oh shit, what to say…_

But thank god for Bellamy Blake, because he said, "O, I don't know what you mean."

She huffed angrily and said, "Bellamy Blake, you know exactly what I mean!"

"Watch it, O," Bellamy retorted.

She looked at him for a second, turning red. "Oh, I watched how Clarke here was having probably a very steamy daydream of you earlier today!" she said, pointing at me. Then she continued with: "And I watched how you steal glances at her when you think no one is watching, and how you worry that she is working too hard, and how you, Clarke, try to think of a reasonable explanation to talk to Bell. Come on, guys, I even made you two a ship name."

I was stunned. She knew everything – absolutely everything. _Now, what do we do? Deny it? Yeah, it is true, we are in love, but we can't tell everyone because Finn will make a scene. What do we say?_

-Author's Note-

Thank you for reading. Please review and Favorite. Please give ideas and tell me how you think it will go.


	11. Chapter 11

(Bellamy's Pov)

…

…

I looked over at Clarke she looks like she saw a ghost and dos not know what to say I know that she wants to keep this a secret so I'll do what ever it takes to make stay a secret. I sent O a dark glare then started to say

"O I know you mean well but you are…."

"your right Octavia ok"

I was interrupted by Clarke I looked over to see if she is really saying what I think she's saying but yep there she is sit in her makeshift chair hugging her knees her pale face small tears leaking out of her blue eyes.

O snapped her neck over to Clarke with a surprise look on her face and a huge smile then said "Clarke Griffin what did you just say?!" she looked up at me tears coming down and said voice cracking

"I am so sorry Bell I know it was my idea to keep it a secret and everything"

oh my god she thinks I'm upset with her. I walked over to her crouched down next to her wrapped my arms around her and wiped the tears away from her face and said giving her a smile

"it's alright Princess O won't tell anyone and I am not upset ok we're good" I stand up pulling Clarke with me and looked at O and said "O I am asking you not to tell anyone ok, cause if you do Finn will find out and make a seen and make Clarke's life a living hell, just for a little while ok?" she just stared at me like I was crazy then she started smile and screeched and hugged me. I hesitantly hugged her then she hugged Clarke the said smile ear to ear

"I am so happy and of course I'll keep it a secret"

Clarke was smiling now the tears from a minute gone and forgotten.

(Octavia's Pov)

..…

…..

yes yes yes I did it there together but I have to keep it a secret I looked at them for a second Bell has his arm around her shoulders she has her arms around his waist there so cute.

"so ah Bellarke" both Bell and Clarke glared at me and said "don't call us that" I laughed and said "alright alright" putting my hands up I surrender, then continued "I want to know if I can tell a few people who like me ship you?"

they looked at me then at each other then Bell said "like who?"

I smiled and said as casual and quick as I can "well you know like Jasper Monty, Harper and Miller" they looked at me like I had two heads then Clarke said a little uncertain "Well I guess if they keep it from Finn and don't tell anyone else, I guess it's alright?, what do you think Bell" Bellamy looked at her for a second then said "yeah it's alright, But if they tell anyone they get to deal with me" I nodded in agreement and tuck off to the drop ship were I knew the gang is.

I walked in the drop ship and saw the four of then waiting for me, before anyone could -say anything I yelled "YEAH BITCHES!" they looked at me odd then I said "there together" they looked at me like they did not believe me then Miller said "damn right" fist pumping I laughed at that then said "yeah I know right, but there's something we have to do" they looked at me waiting for me to continue and I did "well we have to keep it a secret " they looked surprise and confused and Harper was the first to say anything and she said "but Octavia why?" I threw her a smiled and said "I'm glad you asked, because Finn will make Clarke's life a living hell and make a huge seen and stuff, so for a little while we have to keep it a secret, Ok guys." They nodded in agreement then I said "ok meeting over see you guys tomorrow" and head to my tent thinking about how cool it is the fact that Bellamy and Clarke have a secret love.

-Author's Note-

Hope you guy's liked it.

Thanks for reading and please Favorite and review.

Once again I like to say THANK YOU! To Aniphine for helping me with this story your so amazing.

"


End file.
